The Power of Puppy Dog Eyes
by Kyoko0001
Summary: Tamaki uses his puppy dog eyes to take advantage of the shadow king... rated M for a reason.


**All right this story ties in with When All Good Things Come to an End but you don't have to read it to enjoy this! This takes place before the beginning of WAGTCTAE when Tamaki and Kyoya first admit there feeling for each other! This is rated M for a reason and if you don't like it don't read it!**

**I don't own ouran and never will **

"No." Kyoya said plainly before looking back at his clipboard.

"But mommy! Come on it will be fun! And don't you want to spend some time just distressing?" Tamaki who had been sitting next to Kyoya had just flung himself on the shadow kings lap, preventing him from getting any kind of work done.

"Tamaki. I don't think distressing means the same thing to the both of us. Now if you will please remove yourself from my bein-"

"Come on mommy never ever spends time with daddy! Don't you love me anymore!?" before Kyoya could finish his sentence the prince began ranting before throwing himself into the emo corner and cultivating mushrooms of different sizes and colors.

Sighing Kyoya pushed his glasses up before returning this work. He was going to have to avoid the blonde's puppy dog eyes at all costs. But of course it didn't take long for Tamaki to look over his shoulder at the shadow king, after a few seconds he looked back and went to pouting again. After about an hour of this Kyoya finally gave in and agreed to accompany the prince to the party.

Tamaki had arrived with the shadow king next to him; it was time for the blonde to go to work. Tonight was the night he was going to get Kyoya for himself. The prince had been waiting an awfully long time for a chance like this, but if he was going to succeed Tamaki would have to be even more manipulative than the shadow king himself.

After mingling for a good hafe an hour Tamaki was ready to put the plan in to motion taking a glass of wine from one of passing waiters he handed it to Kyoya. No one would look twice at teenagers drinking wine at a party like, at least not with their social standings that is. Giving the blonde a skeptical look Kyoya excepted accepting the glass.

Skillfully Tamaki would top off Kyoya's glass when he was engaged in a heated conversation with some of the other guests. Not surprisingly it became easier and easier to do this; it wouldn't Tamaki much time now.

All the prince had to do know was get Kyoya out of there before he said something that he wouldn't be able to live down. Convincing the shadow King to leave wasn't too hard. In fact he seemed quite eager to go home and enjoy his weekend, little did he know what kind of enjoyment was in store for him!

There limousine pulled up to the entrance of the house and departed once again in a matter of minutes with both of the teenagers in side.

"sooo Kyo~ are we going to my house or your house?" Tamaki said poking the shadow kings cheek.

"We're going to go to your house." He said without hesitation.

"Really? I thought you don't like it when your there because I wake you up super-duper early?"

"Yes, well, I can't say that I do not hold alternate motives Tamaki."

"What other reasons could there be mommy?" the prince never thought that it would be this easy to get Kyoya to admit his feelings. At least he hoped that Kyoya was about to admit his feelings, because if not he was probably going to get murdered tonight. Kyoya wasn't called the low blood-pressure King for no reason. Under all the smiles and pretty words he really is evil under there.

"I think we both know what I'm up to, I know you're not as stupid as you act." He really was a very blunt drunk.

"Enlighten me won't you?" Tamaki was a bit hurt. He didn't think that he ever acted stupid.

Instead of answering with words the shadow king simply leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips, waiting no time before pushing his tongue into Tamaki's mouth and tacking complete control. The prince could only hope that the driver was paying them no mind, and if he was that he wouldn't tell. After a few seconds they broke apart and Kyoya caught Tamaki's gaze, "need I say more?"

"Nope I got the picture. Buuuuuuuuuuuuut there is one thing I do want to know?"

"And what could that be?"

"Do you like me?" the blonde looked out the window hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Do I like you? What are we in middle school?" Kyoya giggled a bit at the blonde's shyness, he was normally so flamboyant and sure of himself it was kind of cute to see him this way.

"No silly if we were in middle school I would have asked Hikaru to ask Kouru to tell Haruhi to tell you that there may be a chance I have a crush on you."

"Well I'm glad that I don't have to go through all of that nonsense… yes Tamaki I like you."

"Do you like like me or just like me?" he joked while pretending to be shy about it.

"You're an idiot…."

"An idiot you like like"

Thanking the driver the pair stumbled up stairs and shut the bedroom door tightly behind them before. Tamaki smiled at the sight before him. He had accomplished his mission and now it was time to reap the rewards.

The blonde had succeeded in getting Kyoya to relax and let down his guard. It had taken hours but he had convinced Kyoya to come with him to a party, he had finally resorted to his last resort puppy dog eyes secret technique.

Tamaki couldn't help but giggle as Kyoya fell back into his bed with a flop.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Come over here." Kyoya said from where he had fallen.

"Ooooh mommy are you going to be on top?" Tamaki cooed as he followed Kyoya's orders; sitting on the bed he smiled like the idiot he was.

This was the first time he was going to get what he wanted. He was actually going to have Kyoya call out his name and not from anger this time!

"Well, seeing as I where the pants in the relationship, I think that it's rather fitting that I get to be on top." The shadow king slurred before taking his glasses off letting them fall somewhere on the floor.

Tamaki was amazed that even when he was drunker than hell, Kyoya was pretty much the same Kyoya as all ways. The only difference is that now he didn't try to hide that he is really evil (even if he wasn't the I'm-going-to-kill-you-because-your-a-moron kind or evil), or that he wanted Tamaki as bad as the blonde wanted him.

Pushing Tamaki roughly back on to the bed kissing his neck he reaches for the blondes pants. "Mommy you're always so rough! I thought that you were supposed to have woman's touch." He cooed again in his ear.

"Woman's touch hmm. I'm not sure I can do that considering I'm a man." The shadow king proceeded to take Tamaki's pants and sending the button skittering across the floor and under one of his dressers before pulling them off. Doing the same to his shirt the buttons were sent to various parts of the room.

The prince was a bit unsure about all of this partly because he had never been with a man before and partly because he wasn't used to things being so rushed and frantic. Normally he enjoyed taking his time and making his partner beg a bit.

"Kyoya come on be fair~ I can't be the only one who gets undressed!" he whined before pushing Kyoya on his back. "I'm not just going to give it up so easy mommy."

Tamaki leaned down and kissed Kyoya's neck nipping and licking along the way. Leaving little red marks in places that could be hidden easily enough. Bringing his hands slowly up Kyoya slim side Tamaki admired the slight curve that Kyoya tried so desperately to hide, before teasingly unbuttoning his shirt.

The blondes fingers lingered longer than they should turning it into a game Kyoya would rather not play. Growing ever impatient as Tamaki took his sweet time. Finally the blonde poped the button of Kyoya's pants before sliding them off to join his own.

Kyoya sat up and slid his shirt off and sending it to the floor as well. He then pushed Tamaki back again. "I hope you know I'm not a very patient person. Nor am I a submissive one."

"that's all right with me, I just wanted to even that playing field a little, wouldn't want you to get too big of an ego mister shadow king." The prince kissed Kyoya and allowed him to take control of the situation again.

"Am I really the one with the ego problem?" Kyoya allowed his hands to explore the blondes body finding all the spots that made him squirm the most.

Tamaki didn't answer but a light blush did cross his face as the shadow kings hands brushed his now obvious arousal. It was kind of odd being so self-conscience about himself with other people, especially when it came to matters that pertain to the bed room.

Panting lightly the blond tried not to flinch when Kyoya slid his hand under the waist of his underwear. The shadow king smiled as he noticed the blonde's reaction, he liked to see the many different sides of Tamaki. Including his shy side. As much fun as tacking his time would be Kyoya just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Sliding the material off Kyoya flung it across the room deepening the blondes blush. "Kyoya be fair…." He whined again turning his head to the side.

"who's the one being impatient now?" the shadow king presented Tamaki with three of his fingers. "be a good boy and suck."

"A good boy hmm?" Tamaki took all three fingers into his mouth coting them thoroughly with saliva before Kyoya pulled them away.

Bringing them to Tamaki's entrance he circled it a few times before pushing two of the digits inside. Tamaki bit his lip, the it didn't really hurt but it did make him feel uncomfortable.

Kyoya moved his fingers in and out gently scissoring him now and then. Tamaki eventually started panting lightly again and attempting not to make cute noises. Taking that as a good sign the shadow king added the third finger.

A few seconds later Tamaki moaned as Kyoya hit his sweet spot. "mmm-Kyo stop teasing me! Get it over with." The shadow king had him begging now and couldn't help but smile about it. pulling all three fingers out Kyoya leaned down and kissed Tamaki one more time before pulling his own boxers off and throwing them.

Barrowing some precum from Tamaki Kyoya covered his dick before positioning himself at Tamaki's entrance. "relax ok?" Tamaki nodded and the shadow king proceeded.

Tamaki had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep him self from calling out something to loudly, although no one in the house would understand just how profound what he was saying really was. No one in the house excluding himself spoke French, but the maids could probably deduct what was going on by the way he sounded. Kyoya seemed amused enough as he continued to slam into Tamaki's prostate mercilessly. He really was a sadist…

Both the prince and the shadow king were nearing there climax as there pace became more erotic and their lips slammed together sloppily.

Tamaki moaned one last time before released white rivulets over both of their stomachs. A few thrusts later Kyoya fallowed releasing hard against Tamaki's prostate causing him to call out one more time. Laying next to Tamaki both teenagers tried to catch there breaths. Eventually they both fell asleep not saying a word to each other. They didn't want to ruin the moment so they stayed silent until morning came.

The two woke up around noon to the sound of Shima knocking on Tamaki's door.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! It will really mean a lot! And if you want check out When all Good Things Come to an End although its kinda sad…. Thank you so much **


End file.
